kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-125
Summary At the guild lodgings, Leez sits on her bed holding Mirha's business card as her thoughts swing back and forth: Should she tell Asha so they can visit Mirha together, or is it better to keep her outing a secret to avoid punishment? Asha unexpectedly appears, and Leez quickly hides the card behind her back, prompting the magician to ask her what she is doing. Leez tries to change the subject by asking about hair color-changing items, but Asha interrupts, telling her not to ask about useless things as she sits at a nearby desk with her coffee. This leads to Leez talking about a man whose hair changes color at night, just like it says at the gallery about God Kubera's hair. Leez notices that she is able to talk freely about this to Asha, unlike when she was at Sky Tower, and mentions seeing a painting of him there. When Asha asks where "there" is, Leez realizes she has been caught. She expects another long lecture, but instead, Asha tells her that she already knew from the cafe staff that she left with Mirha. As it is understandable that Leez would want to follow a celebrity to a famous landmark, she would let this slide. Leez then asks if it would be okay if they went to see Mirha together, and Asha replies that they could. As Leez expresses happiness that everything has worked out, Asha asks her to tell her more about that man. Leez hesitates at first, remembering that Mister told her not to talk about him to anyone, so Asha asks if she met him the day she started wearing the bracelet, and if he was a tall man in a black cloak. Leez is surprised that she knows that much, which could explain why she never asked her about the bracelet, and so she asks Asha if she knows the man as well. Asha explains that the man is a relatively-unknown fighter who is unable to use magic without his magic items. Leez thinks that it is strange that he would advise her to learn magic when he is unable to use it himself. Asha then encourages Leez to tell her all about her encounters with him, but tells her to wait until they order dinner first. As they eat at the table, Leez tells about her argument with the man over ownership of the bracelet that came from the box. She said that he had no name and refused to let her call him anything other than Mister. He then decided to settle the matter with a footrace. Asha tells her she should have stayed with the box, in case he was simply trying to lure her away in order to take the box himself. Based on Leez's expression, the thought had never occurred to her. Asha tells her to continue... Later that night, Leez is tucked in bed and tells Asha (who is about to leave the room) that this is the first time she sat and listened to her talk for so long. She wishes they could talk like that more often, though next time she wants to hear more about Asha, who tells her they can next time as she walks out the door. Mirha's assistant tried to contact various temples, guilds, and academies starting with Atera, since that was the first place Asha stayed with Leez. There was no response from the temple, but she did receive information from the guild and one of the academies, which reveal that Asha had been keeping Leez isolated in Atera. Asha had also instructed guild and temple employees to not talk about the red sky incident to the girl, using the excuse that she was too young to hear about a disaster like that. Mirha realizes that the information Asha was trying to conceal was not the red sky incident, but something else. Additional info that Asha ordered to be withheld from Leez was the fact that the brothers Kaz and Haas Lehn were the only two survivors of the village investigated by Lorraine. Mirha states that they are the only remaining people that a girl who lost everything had a connection with. Currygom's comment Happy Chinese New Year! Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted February 16, 2015): * (thumbnail - Leez on her knees): Leez sends her new year's greetings...? hehe * (restaurant dishes): Asha ordered the fried rice and salad. Asha doesn't even finish halfway, while Leez has already made a mountain of empty dishes in front of her. * (Mirha's assistant): She looks older than Mirha, but she's actually younger since she's not a quarter (like Mirha). * (Kaz's photo): Looooong time no see, Kaz!... although he's only reappeared as a photo! Hehehe * Please have a nice holiday. (This is likely in reference to the Chinese New Year on February 19, 2015, three days after the release of this episode.) 2-125 feeling defeated.png|foolish... 2-125 listening to Leez.png|food? 2-125 open mouth, shovel food.png|food! 2-125 some data & hidden currygom.png|following a paper trail Notes * The food scenes show more of Leez's ambidextrous eating talents. * We first see Asha's comment, "You should have stayed with the box..." as a flash-forward back in Ep.31. * It is likely that there was no response from the Temple of Fire because Agni burned all the incoming messages. * The informant from Atera's Magic Guild was likely Ernst Seiran. References